Scream In Eternia
by J.C. Stevens JR
Summary: A killer is loose on Eternia, and time is running out for He-Man.
1. Prologue

Scream in Eternia

Scream in Eternia

Copyright ©1998 J.C. Stevens, JR

Some characters are copyrighted by Mattel, Inc. or Hallmark, Inc.

Prologue

In the opaque night of an Eternian village an innocent lady's face peeped up in response to an odd knock on the door. The villager's diminutive legs apprehensively moved across the floor of her small abode. 

"Timiña" quivered the villager's soft voice. "Is that you?"

There was no answer. A small hand reached up and opened the door. The villager stepped out the door and her head turned from side to side looking down the way, but there was no one there. Her legs stepped back into the house and she closed the door behind her.

The chair rocked back as the villager sat down. A halfway finished knitting lay on the floor waiting for its maker's return. A hand descended toward it, and there was a knock at the door.

The hand retracted back and the villager was startled by the sudden knock.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

The lady hesitantly moved across the room again. Her hand slowly unlatched the door and opened it. Her eyes scanned outside the doorway.

There was no one there. The villager stepped out of the doorway slightly and turned her head both ways down the road. No one was there.

"This isn't funny." almost whispered the villager in a growingly frustrated voice as tears almost ran from her small eyes.

She aversely stepped back into the small abode. The door shut as a shaking hand pushed it to its stop.

She envisioned all the stories she's heard of Skeletor and his henchmen brutally slaying the villagers, and leaving them to rot. An eerie shiver went up her spine.

As her leg started to move back towards her chair, there was another knock. Out of pure frustration and rage, the door flew open and the villager rushed out the door.

"Who are you!" she screamed. "What do you want?"

She hunched over with tears flying down her face. Other villagers were hustling out of their houses. Then a lady screamed and fainted.

Still sobbing, her head flew up and her eyes gazed at the other villager's faces with looks of horror on their faces. _They must think I'm mad._

Her head turned to another villager, and she noticed they weren't looking at her. The look on her face turned to confusion, and her body turned to see what they were looking at.

All the color vanished from the woman's face and her eyes widened as much as they could, as she saw her husband, Timiña, hanging from the doorway. His guts were hanging out of his cleaved body. His body was hanging from a rope around his halfway cut off head, and there was a pool of blood in the doorway. His body was covered with pierces and blood was running off his fingertips.

Her eyes tried to look away from the body, but they couldn't. A loud wale of her name then came from the crowd. Her body immediately turned around and she saw a man running for her. She didn't know what he was doing, and then she heard something behind her.

Her head turned around, and a knife was flying right towards her. Her eyes widened as she noticed the hurling piece of vicious metal. With no time to move the knife gouged into her head right between the eyes splitting her head open as her brains hit the ground before she.


	2. Part One

Part 1

Part 1

Inside the dark walls of Castle Grayskull, the quiescence of the night was broken as the keeper of the castle was awoken by a gruesome vision. She quickly focused on summoning Eternia's hero. Still shaking from the frightening sight in her dreams, she could barely call him.

Stepping out of her bed, she waved off one of the feather-gowned guards coming to her side. She brusquely moved across the room towards the door. Avoiding more servants running to help her from across the throne room she went directly to one of the eyes of Grayskull.

Focusing her mind on calling the hero while a tear ran down her face, her summons soared across the mystic lands of Eternia directly into the capitol palace.

She stood almost motionless, her eyes spanning the distance searching for a sign Eternia's hero had received the message, as many servants had gathered behind her knowing not to disturb her yet.

More tears ran down her face as memories of the dream raced through her mind. One servant started to come to her, but her arm rose in defiance.

Then her head shifted as she saw a great light coming from outside the capitol city. The great beam shot through the sky towards the castle. The Sorceress's hand held tight to the windowsill as the castle began to shake and another tear ran down her cheek.

As the castle stopped shaking and the beam of magnificent light returned to its origin, the Sorceress stepped back. "He-Man is on his way. The people are safe now."

§§§

Battlecat turned the corner as He-Man had directed him. A ways down the road He-Man saw the crowd of people in front of one of the houses. Battlecat's stride slowed down, as he knew they had arrived at their destination.

The crowd parted as He-Man dismounted from Battlecat. No one said a word to him as he passed through. The Sorceress didn't give him much detail at all. He realized why when he noticed the body lying on the ground covered by a sheet.

"How did this happen?" asked the powerful voice of He-Man crouching down to look at the body. His head rose expecting an answer from the crowd. No one said a word.

He-Man lifted the sheet, and he just as quickly dropped it and backed off. Turning away from the body He-Man looked up at the house. Almost instinctively his arm raised and drew his sword as he was ready to strike. 

The crowd backed away startled by the sudden movements of He-Man. After realizing what he was looking at he put his sword back in its place. Then a small woman from the crowd spoke. "It was awful He-Man."

"Did you see it?" He-Man replied turning to see the villager who stepped out from the crowd.

"I saw just a much as anyone else here did, and I was just as scared by it."

He-Man knew the sight of these people being killed had to be gruesome, and he now understood why the Sorceress's call was so short and urgent. "Okay people. I need a few men to help me bury these bodies before sunrise. Everyone else needs to go back to their homes. Stay inside until sun rise."

The people knew to follow what He-Man said, and they dispersed to their homes. Some of the men stayed and cut down the body of Timiña. He-Man stopped the small woman who had spoken up and pulled her aside.

"Did you know these people?"

"Well, yes. I knew them a little. They were such nice people. I don't see how anyone could do that to them."

"Do you think you could tell me what you saw?"

"I'll try, but none of us really saw that much at all. You can come into my house. I live alone right across the road here. I'd feel safer with you there anyways," the woman showed him to her house as He-Man called Battlecat to his side.

He-Man entered the woman's small home followed by Battlecat. Looking around the room he felt very comfortable in the surroundings. The woman asked him to have a seat and brought him something to drink. Battlecat sauntered in and lay down next to He-Man's chair.

The woman took a seat for herself and asked, "So where do you want me to begin?"

"First of all, what made you go out there in the middle of the night?"

"I heard a scream. The most horrid scream I've ever heard in my life."

"When was that?"

"It wasn't more than an hour ago I suppose."

"What did you see when you went outside?"

"I saw Lianna in the middle of the road on her knees. Almost everyone was out of their houses then," the woman explained. "It wasn't until I looked up that I saw him."

"Who's him?"

"Timiña, of course. Timiña was Lianna's husband. It was the sickest thing I have ever seen. I don't think Lianna knew he was there though for some reason. I'm not sure why she wouldn't have though, since she walked out of the house. My first thought was she had killed him."

"Why would you have though that, ma'am?

"You see, He-Man. Lianna and Timiña haven't been getting along to well. There was a rumor going around that Timiña was having an affair with another woman. I suppose Lianna could have found out something."

"But she obviously didn't kill him, since she is now in the ground right beside him."

"That is the next part, He-Man. Suddenly from the darkness behind their house a very eerie green glow appeared and an ax flew right towards Lianna. My heart almost stopped at this point. The whole crowd was still silent from the sight of Timiña's body, and the only one that even tried to warn her was the man next door."

"What would his name be?"

"That would be Mr. Sendo. He ran towards her trying to knock her down, but poor Lianna didn't even know what was coming. As soon as she turned around it... well, you know."

"Yes. It must have been a horrible sight for you Miss." He-Man said as he got up in preparation to leave. "You've been a great help."

"You're leaving so soon. Surely you're not going out there in the middle of the night with that horrible murderer out there."

"Thanks for you concern ma'am, but I don't want to see any more sights like I just did. Make sure you keep your doors locked and have a nice night," He-Man turned towards the door followed by Battlecat.

Outside the street was vacant. The bodies had been buried in the forest behind the house within the hour as was Eternian custom. "That was a nice lady. Don't you think Battlecat?"

"Yes, she wasn't that much help though. And how come I didn't get anything to drink?"

"Oh, c'mon Battlecat. Let's go have a look behind the house here. Maybe there are some foot prints from the killer." 

He-Man and Battlecat walked around the victim's house. Battlecat sniffed around the area while He-Man tried to find any kind of clues. He pulled out a torch from the pouch on Battlecat's back and lit it. The only footprints he could see were of the ones to the graves of Timiña and Lianna.

"Find anything, Battlecat."

"Not a thing, He-Man. I can't tell that anyone else has been back here."

"I think we better wait until morning. I don't think whoever it was will be back tonight. Let's give the Sorceress a visit and see what she can tell us."

"Maybe it was the woman Timiña had been seeing, He-Man. Maybe he had a broke it off with her, and she was jealous of Lianna and Timiña. It makes sense."

"I don't think a woman could have done that to them though, Battlecat. Besides, that was just rumor. It looks like Skeletor will probably be behind this somehow. Let's go to Grayskull, " He-Man said as he took his seat in Battlecat's saddle.

"Let's go, Cat."


	3. Part Two

Part 2

Part 2

Battlecat ambled up to the massive jaw bridge that was lowering before them. They stood outside the immense castle of stone that is said to hold the power of the universe. He-Man motioned Battlecat to move on as the bridge came to a halt.

Inside the castle they passed through a long corridor only lit by a few torches on the wall. When they came to a stairway, He-Man dismounted Battlecat and led the way upward. The stairway curled around and was again lit only by torches on the wall. As they approached the end they saw two of the castle servants.

He-Man and Battlecat passed by them. The guards never said a word and were never anywhere in the castle except when the Sorceress needed something. He-Man stopped wondering about them long before though. He didn't want to know too much more than he already did about the castle. It already laid an immense shadow on his destiny.

The room they entered was the throne room where they always met the Sorceress. At the end of the room before the two great eyes of Grayskull was the huge throne in which usually sat the Sorceress. However, she was not there now.

He-Man then noticed her standing in front of one of the great eyes of Grayskull staring out into the midst. "Sorceress, I came to see what you know about what happened in the village tonight." 

The Sorceress didn't move.

"Battlecat and I haven't found a clue about who the monster could be."

"That is the problem He-Man," said the Sorceress turning to face him. "Neither do I."

"What do you mean Sorceress? I thought you sensed this. Isn't that why you summoned me to the village? I just arrived too late." 

"No, He-Man. It was I who was to late. The murders came to me in a dream as they happened. Almost as if someone had met for me to see them." The Sorceress said taking a seat in the throne looking nearly mesmerized in thought about her last statement. "But yet I never saw a vision of the killer - not even an arm flinging that horrid ax," added the Sorceress as her face fell in her hands in tears.

"It wasn't your fault Sorceress. You had no way of stopping whoever it was," He-Man said trying to comfort her.

Her head then rose from her face now very solemn and without tears. "All I saw was a unusual miasma. It was a very strange, almost mystic green, and yet it seems almost familiar."

"I think you should go back to your bed and rest. Try to forget about what has happened for now. I'll go see Teela and get the Eternian forces to help out when day breaks. I'll be back here sometime tomorrow to see if you have found anything."

"Take care, He-Man," replied the Sorceress as He-Man and Battlecat walked towards the stairway.

"I'm really starting not to like this, He-Man," said Battlecat as he followed He-Man down the twisted stairway.

"I think I may have to agree with you on that one, Cat. Maybe we'll find some good reason why anyone or thing would want to kill that couple. I'm really not even sure if it's a person anymore with the way the Sorceress was talking."

§§§

"Teela, wake up," He-Man said entering the head of the Eternian Army's room.

Teela turned over in her bed. "Who turned on the light at 4:30 in the morning?" Teela said as she looked up to see the powerful, muscle bound body of He-Man. "Oh, He-Man. What are you doing here?" Teela said suddenly springing up in her bed.

"There have been some murders in the village. I'm going to need the army's help in looking for some evidence," He-Man answered as his eyes wondered down from Teela's face.

Teela quickly pulled up her bed sheet and saw the slight smile on He-Man's face. "Ok, give me a minute to get ready, and I'll get a troupe ready for the investigation."

He-Man took the queue and shut the door to Teela's room.

§§§

He-Man walked through the village market along with Battlecat as the villagers were just as lively as ever. The village was animated with people scrambling about buying food and other supplies they needed. Of course, every conversation was about last night's murders.

The town was still on edge about the killings. The danger was made even more evident that morning when a decree from the palace was sent out. All the villagers were ordered to be in their houses by sundown.

He-Man passed through the crowds without being bothered. The people knew where he was going and didn't want to be any part of it.

"I've never seen the village in such a frenzy," snarled Battlecat as he was almost overrun by a passer by. 

"I don't blame them," replied He-Man as they turned the corner towards Timiña's home. "Whoa. Looks like everyone packed up and left this street, Cat."

Battlecat turned the corner and looked down the deserted street. They paced down the road and arrived in front of the home. Bloodstains still covered the front of the house. Reaching up, He-Man opened the wooden door in front of him.

He was surprised to see a fairly cozy dwelling. He-Man looked around the front room and noticed an unfinished knitting sitting in a rocking chair in the corner and an untouched dinner on the table. There was no sign of disruption in the house at all.

"Well, Cat. I don't think anything happened in here." He-Man said walking back around the small table in the middle of the room.

"It still feels pretty eerie in here to me He-Man." Battlecat said passing through the shadows of the dim room. Battlecat then froze as heard something, and He-Man's face sprung up to attention. The door began to creek open and before Battlecat had time to see who it was he jumped out the door on to the visitor.

"Battlecat, what are you doing? Get off me you big lug!" 

"Oh sorry, Teela. Aaarrghh. I didn't know it was you," Battlecat said perplexed as he got off of Teela.

"Well, Teela. You make quite an entrance," chuckled He-Man.

Ruffled, Teela got up off the ground and brushed herself off giving a stare to Battlecat. Battlecat sensed he wasn't her favorite person at the moment and moved behind He-Man.

"So where are the guards to help look for evidence?"

"I'm afraid we're not going to get any, He-Man. I had to send a great majority of them to patrol the passages outside the village."

"Why did you send so many?"

"Didn't you see all the people in the market, He-Man? They are buying supplies because they are leaving until this killer is caught. Almost this whole village is on its way."

"I wish I could help them more, Teela, but I have no idea how. I don't have a clue what this person's plan is," He-Man said pacing outside the home. "It doesn't look like they were after anything inside, and there is no relevant reason why someone would want to kill them."

"Well, let's go around the back and see if you two missed anything back here. Maybe you need a woman's touch," Teela said taking control of the situation and moving around the back.

He-Man began to follow Teela around the home, and then they heard a sudden beeping noise. Battlecat immediately strode up beside He-Man, "What's that!"

Teela quickly moved away. "Back off, Battlecat. It's just my transmitter. No need to get hasty again." Battlecat snarled and walked away.

"This is Teela. Come in"

"Teela, this is the 3rd squadron on the Mernus Passage," said the frantic voice. "We're under attack by Beast Man and Tri-Clops. The villagers are in an uproar, and their possessions are being destroyed."

"He-Man and I will be there soon." Teela said as she saw He-Man already getting up on Battlecat.

"Hurry up, Teela." He-Man called rearing back on Battlecat ready to move. "Call Sy-Clone too. He's real close to the Mernus Passage."

"Right, He-Man." Teela said as she ran to her sky-sled while transmitting the message to Sy-Clone

§§§

The Sorceress stood on top of the northern tower of Castle Grayskull looking over to the village where the killings had occurred. The village looked so small and harmless. The images raced through her mind of the killings as she turned away from the village. She had not been able to rest at all in the desolate castle. She had to go somewhere else.

Her arms spread out and her body started to shift. The feathered cloak transformed into real wings, and the Sorceress now took the form of Zoar the falcon. Her wings flapped as she soared through the Eternian skies.

Eternia lay below her filled with arid deserts surrounding the castle. Looking forward she saw her destination. 

In the distance rising above the mists of a fertile valley was Point Dread - its rounded top setting almost as high as the uppermost Eternian peaks. Zoar glided above the mountain that was home to Stratos and his people.

As she came closer to the surface the bird morphed back into the body of the beautiful woman, and her feet gently landed on the soil. She looked down into the lush valley at Stratos' people hard at work at their daily routines in the valley. She often came to this place while there was no one there to get away from Grayskull.

She moved along a sodden path with the Eternian sun shining on her while it set from the earthy-colored sky while a warm breeze blew against her face. It took a lot of energy for her to survive outside of Grayskull. She longed to be able to walk freely across Eternia, but it was her duty.

Walking to the edge of a cliff on the side of the mount opposite of the modernized structures built by Stratos's people, she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes in trance. She tried to summon the lost souls of Timiña and Lianna not knowing how she could talk to them if she did find them.

Her summons brought no response though. Strangely she received nothing at all - a vision of an endless black void. She knew other sorcery had to be involved, and she wasn't safe there. 

Suddenly she heard a snap behind her. She turned around and a familiar figure jumped on her before she could transform back into the image of Zoar.

"I've finally found you out of the hiding of the walls of Grayskull," said the depraved voice of Evil-lyn. "There is no one here too help you now. Ahhh!" yelled Evil-lyn as a surge of power from the Sorceress knocked her off of the delicate being.

The Sorceress quickly stood up knowing the small source of power she had away from Grayskull wouldn't hold back Evil-lyn for long. "He-Maaaaannn!" screamed the Sorceress half in trance to her hero.


	4. Part Three

Part 3

Part 3

Sy-Clone spun out of the forest with a whirlwind of dust. A confused Beast Man looked up from throwing a large chest onto the ground. Sy-Clone sprinted towards him as he threw the chest directly at him. With too much momentum to stop he turned his shoulder into it as it busted on top of him knocking him momentarily to the ground.

Beast Man ran towards his grounded victim with his long black whip in hand. Sy-Clone looked up noticing the whip coming towards him. He quickly lifted his arm and caught the whip in his hand. Pulling it hard Beast Man flew hard towards him, and then he was the one hitting the ground as Sy-Clone greeted his face with a fist.

From the top of an overturned wagon in front of Sy-Clone a large green cat came flying in right in front of him accompanied by He-Man. "What have I missed?" asked He-Man sarcastically.

"You're about to find out," said Sy-Clone as Beast Man jumped on He-Man's back knocking him off of Battlecat.

He-Man quickly threw Beast Man off and turned around ready for the next move. Beast Man pushed himself off of the ground. Senselessly he charged toward He-Man. With ease He-Man stepped to the side as Beast Man ran right into the back of the overturned wagon.

"You never learn do you, Beast Man?" He-Man said smirking at the befuddled villain with his head through the bottom of a wagon. "Got him, Sy-Clone?"

"I'll bring him in. I think Tri-Clops is further down the road." Sy-Clone said pointing the way. "I'll be there after I tie up Beast Man"

He-Man took off down the road motioning Battlecat to follow. He heard something around the bend of the road and saw more broken wagons. He turned the corner followed by Battlecat and saw Tri-Clops on top of Teela on the ground.

Battlecat quickly jumped over the debris scattered across the crown and jumped on the three-eyed villain knocking him off of Teela. Teela quickly moved out of the way as Battlecat clawed at Tri-Clops.

In a panic Tri-Clops shot at Battlecat with a laser from his red eye blowing Battlecat off of him. He-Man approached Tri-Clops ready for a fight, but Tri-Clops quickly moved back drawing his sword. "Careful, He-Man." said Teela as she moved back to help Battlecat.

He-Man noticed Tri-Clops' red eye moving towards the front again and was ready for the red laser. He quickly drew his sword and reflected the beam. Tri-Clops then engaged with his sword.

He-Man struck the long green blade throwing Tri-Clops off balance. He swung again at the monster, but Tri-clops barely deflected the blade with his own. Backing apart from each other again they paced slowly in a circle keeping their distance.

Out of nowhere Tri-Clops was then again knocked to the ground by Battlecat. His sword was thrown. "Get off me you beast!" yelled Tri-Clops struggling to break free.

"Who are you calling a beast!" replied an angered Battlecat continuing to pounce on him.

Teela ran to recover the green blade on the ground as He-Man adorned Tri-Clops with a new pair of cuffs. "You can get off of him now, Cat," said He-Man as Battlecat gave Tri-Clops one last hit.

"Looks like we got our culprits, He-Man." Teela said walking back towards them, and then giving Battlecat a rub on the neck. "And your jumping came in quite handy."

"I knew it had to be someone as sick as these guys to do something like that, and you guys are going to pay for it now." He-Man said pulling Tri-Clops' head back with his hand.

"What are you guys talking about? We only busted up some wagons." Tri-Clops said in pain.

"Yeah, whatever." Teela said as He-Man threw Tri-Clops' head back into the ground.

He-Man looked up and the look of victory on his face was erased as he heard a familiar voice call his name. Without saying bye to Teela he called to Battlecat. "We have to go, Cat. Let's move.

§§§

The Sorceress struggled on the ground entangled with Evil-lyn. "I've waited for this moment for a long time Sorceress of Grayskull. I am too great for you to handle."

The Sorceress produced another blaze of energy shooting Evil-lyn off and into the side of a rock. Lifting her head trying to regain her balance Evil-lyn stood up again. The Sorceress had begun to run to the other side of Point Dread. Evil-lyn lifted her blue scepter and a green beam shot towards the Sorceress.

She was encompassed in a force field and being drawn back to the Evil-lyn. "You have no hero to save you now." Evil-lyn remarked with pleasure.

The Sorceress felt sick inside the green field. "It was you. Wasn't it?" the Sorceress asked almost sick at the obvious answer.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but it's me now." Evil-lyn said. "And you won't be anything pretty soon."

As soon as she finished her statement He-Man toppled her to the ground as her scepter flew from her hand. The force field broke around the Sorceress, and she fell towards the ground only to be recovered by Stratos swooping down from the clouds.

He-Man very roughly picked Evil-lyn up and threw her against a large stone, and then lifted her up again. "What do you think you're doing?" yelled He-Man right in her face squeezing her with enormous strength. 

Evil-lyn showed no response with her face. Enraged, He-Man threw her against the stone again and lifted his fist towards her. "Don't He-Man!" pleaded a weak, well-known voice.

"Sorceress!" He-Man said running to her side. "Are you okay? What were you doing?" 

"I'm fine, He-Man," calmly said the Sorceress. "I just need Grayskull."

He-Man looked up to Stratos who was still at her side. "Can you fly her to Grayskull? The servants will be there. I'm sure." He then turned back towards the Sorceress rubbing some dirt from her face. "Was it her who..?"

The Sorceress lifted her hand to He-Man's lips stopping him from finishing his question. "I believe so."

He-Man knew who it was now. "It is done now Stratos. Take her to Grayskull." Stratos lifted the Sorceress from the ground and took off towards the mystic castle.

He-Man disgustedly walked back towards Evil-lyn who was lying half-conscience on the ground. "How can you be so sick?" He-Man questioned knowing there wasn't an answer.

§§§ 

He-Man pushed Evil-lyn through the doorway of the dungeon below the Eternian palace. Teela was already there locking up Beast Man and Tri-Clops. She looked up from locking their cells and jumped back at the site of Evil-lyn.

"Don't worry, Teela. I have our real killer." He-Man said as Teela relaxed when she realized He-Man was behind her.

"What about these two then?" Teela said obviously confused.

"Did you really think two people that dumb could have pulled it off so well? Evil-lyn would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for the Sorceress." He-Man said as he threw her into a cell. "That was Evil-lyn's next target."

"The Sorceress!" Teela said in disbelief. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine now. Grayskull will take care of her." He-Man said solemnly. "I'm going to see her now."

"Will you be here for the big summit tonight?" Teela asked.

Knowing he and Prince Adam couldn't be there he replied, "I don't think so Teela. I don't like to get mixed up with royalty things."

"Give my best wishes to the Sorceress then. I'll make sure Evil-lyn stays right where she belongs. We won't be able to have a hearing before the judges until the morning. I'm just glad it's over."

"I hope it is," said He-Man as he walked out the door.


	5. Part Four

Part 4

Part 4

Letting Battlecat rest for a while, He-Man started the neutrino engine of the sky-sled and headed for Castle Grayskull. The sky-sled soared through the sky as He-Man tried not to think of what would have happened if the Sorceress was hurt.

He pressed hard on the energy pedal as his anger increased. He knew Evil-lyn was seconds away from destroying her, and he knew she would have done it.

Moments later he entered the castle and wasted no time in moving up the stairs into the throne room. As always, one of the feathered guards appeared at the doorway and guided him to the Sorceresses.

The guards moved across the throne room not making a sound as he entered a doorway into another room. He-Man followed into the doorway and saw the Sorceress on a bed, but the guard was gone.

He-Man rushed to the bedside. "How are you doing?"

"It's nice to see you, He-Man," said the Sorceress running a hand down his face. "I'm fine now. Grayskull has replenished my energy. I just need some more rest."

"What were you doing there?"

"I go there often alone. It is an escape from the life that is expected of me. You should understand that He-Man."

"Unfortunately so." He-Man said walking to look out a window in the room with a view of the distant palace. "Well, you're safe now. Evil-lyn is locked up, and Teela is there."

"I should have known it was her, He-Man. I don't know why I didn't link her with the green miasma. It was so familiar. I just couldn't put it with a face."

"It wasn't your fault. Evil-lyn's sorcery could have fooled anyone," said He-Man walking back towards the bed.

"The sun is going to set in an hour He-Man. Doesn't Prince Adam have to be at the Gallatin Summit tonight?"

"Yes. Why does that have to be tonight?" asked He-Man walking off in the room again. "I try all the time to impress my father in dealing with other dignitaries, but I always manage to foul it up somehow."

"You shouldn't try so hard, Adam. You are Adam. He-Man is Adam. Just trust yourself," assured the Sorceress as she then began to get up.

"Sorceress, you need to rest," said He-Man coming to her side.

"No, I need to show you something. Bring me my cloak from the wall." 

He-Man walked over to the wall. He lifted his arm to grab the dark cloak from the hook on the wall. Turning around he paced back towards the Sorceress and put it around her back as he helped her stand up.

"Come with me." she said slowly moving across the room to another stairway. He-Man followed her down the torch lit stairway that seemed to go down much further then the other.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see, He-Man."

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, the Sorceress turned the corner and started down an almost pitch dark cavern. He-Man followed her closely knowing he would be lost if they were separated.

The Sorceress then turned into a small room with a pool of water that seemed to glow. He-Man followed and immediately asked, "Wow. What's that?"

"In this pool you will see what I can see in my mind. Today on Point Dread I tried to summon the souls of Timiña and Lianna, but this is all I saw." said the Sorceress as her arm waved across the glowing pool and an image appeared.

"There is nothing there. It's just black," said He-Man.

"Yes, I know, but this means that their souls would have to have been destroyed. Not just their bodies. Evil-lyn doesn't have that power. Neither does Skeletor or even me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This means that Evil-lyn must have found a great power force, and if she did your dungeon won't hold her for long."

"Why didn't she use the power when she fought you?"

"I'm not sure He-Man. I have no answer for that."

"Maybe she didn't find a power source then."

"That would mean the killer is still loose."

"Or Teela and I had already caught them. Can you show me the dungeon cells?"

The Sorceress waved her arm across the pool and Beast Man and Tri-Clops appeared shackled in their cell. "See. We caught those two this afternoon just before you called for me. And then Evil-lyn is in the next cell."

Again the Sorceress waved her arm across the pool. Appearing in the pool was an empty cell. "Oh, no! Teela's there." He-Man said in fright as he started for the door.

"Look, He-Man," came the Sorceress's trepid voice.

He-Man stopped and walked back to the pool. His eyes widened as he saw the figure in a pitch-black cloak with a green glow permeating from it creeping down a hallway of the Eternian palace. "I have to get there now, Sorceress."

"I can't make a portal there, He-Man. The sorcery being used is tremendous."

"Okay. I'll use the sky-sled," said He-Man running out the door.

"Be careful," called the Sorceress not knowing if he even heard.

He-Man sprinted down the hallway forgetting he didn't know the way. All of a sudden he came upon one of the feathered guards holding a torch at the stairway entrance. He ran up the stairways and through the bedroom, the throne room, and down the second stairway.

When he got to the jaw bridge it was already lowered and another guard was standing at the castle doorway. He-Man rushed passed him and started his sky-sled in hopes he would get to the palace before it's too late.


	6. Part Five

Part 5

Part 5

"Where is that boy?" said a nervous King Randor as he walked through the highly decorated throne room. "The dignitaries will be here any moment."

King Randor paced back and forth on the red carpet leading to the throne. Then finally he turned towards the throne and moved forward towards the steps. His feet stammering up the steps made a sound that echoed through the deserted hall, and reaching the top he turned around to sit on his throne. His body slumped back as he said to himself, "What am I going to do with that boy? He's never here on time. It's almost like he lives in his own little world."

His eyes lifted as he thought he heard a door shut. "Who's there?" His face turned as he glanced at all of the shut doors. He sat up and surveyed the room, but he didn't see anyone else there. His hand lifted to push the button on his intercom.

"Teela, this is King Randor in the.." His hand lifted off the button and slammed back on the intercom. "Nothing in here ever works when Man-at-Arms is gone. Why did Orko have to show him Trolla at this time of year anyways."

He suddenly sprung up from his throne as he heard a creak in the room. "All right, that's enough. This is no time to be playing jokes on the king." His face turned back and forth looking around the room. He still couldn't see anything. 

"Orko, is that you? Are you back from Trolla?" 

His eyes explored the room extensively to no avail. The room was filled with prestigious decorations. He edged toward the steps. "Prince Adam?"

He stopped his progression forward. His body then turned around again, and he slumped down his throne again. "I'm just too nervous. That boy is driving me nuts."

A hand pervading from a black cloak slowly came from behind the throne. The king sat with his eyes closed trying to relaxing. The hand then pressed hard against his mouth pressing his head against the throne. 

The king's eyes shot open and his body straightened in the chair. He tried yelling, but he couldn't. His body was wriggling all over trying to get up. 

A second hand came from behind the other side of the throne. This one was approaching much quicker and with a long knife. King Randor tried to yell as loud as he could, but the knife dug into his chest scraping against his ribs.

The knife retracted back and entered again. The king still struggled as the knife entered him. A river of blood flowed down off of the thrown. The hand pulled back again, and the knife entered again plowing deeper in the bloody chest.

The king now slumped down in the throne, and the hands disappeared behind. The river of blood ran off the throne and combined with the red carpet.

§§§

He-Man stepped off of the sky-sled and hustled into the command quarters to get Teela. He opened the door, but no one was there. "Teela," He-Man called, but got no answer. He shut the door and headed towards Teela's room.

He walked through the hallways of the palace and arrived at Teela's door. He-Man entered and saw Teela changing clothes. "He-Man!" Teela yelled more surprised than ever at He-Man's arrival.

"Whoa, sorry Teela." He-Man said backing away from her door wanting to smile, but overwhelmed with the sense of urgency. Teela quickly through something on and came to the door.

"I thought you weren't coming to the summit."

"I'm not. The killer's here inside the palace."

"I know, He-Man."

"You do? How did you.."

"She's in the dungeon with the other two, He-Man. You were there."

"No, Teela. She's gone."

"What? No alarms went off or anything."

"Teela, she's Evil-lyn. We never should've left her down there." He-Man said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We need to go to the Command Center and turn the security walls on so no one can get in or out."

"But He-Man, all the dignitaries will be here soon for the summit."

"We don't want them here with a killer on the loose, do we?"

§§§

He-Man and Teela entered the Command Center. Teela took a seat at the master control deck. "I wish my father were here to do this."

"Don't you remember how?" He-Man asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's this button right... here." Teela said as she pushed the button. A light then came on indicating the security walls had been activated.

"Okay, Teela. Let's go find Evil-lyn. You go towards the other bedrooms, and I'll search the throne room area."

"All right."

"And be careful." He-Man added as Teela headed toward the other rooms opposite of He-Man's direction.

§§§

He-Man walked down the deserted hallways leading to the throne room. He figured everyone else in the palace was getting ready for the summit just as Teela had been. He paced on towards the door through all the decorations that would all be a part of his future.

His hand lifted the handle of the door, and it creaked as it swung open. He-Man entered and moved through more decoration hanging from the ceiling. As he pushed away the final decoration his eyes gazed up at the throne, and his heart fell to the floor.

"Fatheeerrrrrr!" yelled He-Man as tears fell from the eyes of the most powerful man in the universe. No one was there to hear his cry or feel his pain as so many times before.

He ran to the throne and embraced his father, the King of Eternia, not wanting to let go. "Why you?" He-Man said.

Wiping the tears from his face, He-Man picked up his father and carried him out of the room. He solemnly walked through the halls of the palace carrying its ruler in his arms.

He made his way past the servants who all fell to their knees at the site. He-Man turned a corner heading towards the bedrooms. Teela was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, no! He-Man. It can't..." Teela said astonished.

He-Man didn't even stop to acknowledge her though. He moved on without pause down the hallway. Coming to a stop in front of his mother's room, he walked in. A scream that must have been heard over all Eternia pervaded from the room.

He-Man stood there silently holding King Randor in his arms as his mother wept on the body of her husband. He wanted to say something to his mother, but he wasn't Prince Adam. His mind was telling him to be strong. He had to be strong for the people.

Part 6

The Sorceress stood before one of the eyes of Grayskull. The images had stopped coming after He-Man left. She could feel nothing coming from the Eternian Palace. Her face looked to the stars hoping someone else could be watching over her hero.

She stepped away from the window knowing it was doing know good worrying about him. She then walked to the top of northern tower as she had done earlier that day. Looking across to the palace she could see the flashing red lights on the walls of the palace.

"It's happening," whispered the Sorceress to herself. Knowing she could do nothing else but hope, she started back down the stairs to her room. As her feet passed from step to step she saw the eerie green glow again.

"I remember. It's not her!" said the Sorceress as a look of horror painted on her face. She rushed up the stairs again and leaped off the tower as she transformed into the flying bird once more.

§§§

Queen Marlena stood in the deserted room in front of the platform on which laid her husbands body. A black veil fell over her face and a single candle burned on a small round table in the middle of the room. Night had fallen in Eternia along with one of its greatest leaders.

A gentle, cool breeze flowed through the window, and the candle flickered every time but never extinguished. Queen Marlena broke from her stare as the door opened. A person covered in a black cloak entered.

"Thank you for coming, priest." Queen Marlena said welcoming him in.

The priest sauntered over to the body. "Have you done this before?" asked Queen Marlena.

The priest shook his head yes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

The priest shook his head yes again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The priest shook his head no.

"Who are you?" asked Queen Marlena backing up towards the door.

The priest then quickly raised an arm bearing a knife. The Queen screamed as the arm embraced her and the knife carved into her back. She was then picked up over the shoulder.

The supposed priest then lifted her above his head and sent her tumbling out into the Eternian night. A curdling yell came from the queen's flailing body until she hit the solid ground outside splattering a blanket of red across it.

§§§

He-Man stood inside the Eternian temple staring at the mystic altar before him. He drew his sword and laid it before him as he kneeled down. His whole life was now changed completely in a matter of minutes. In the morning Adam would become King of Eternia as part of the custom ritual.

He had never felt more alone. The Sorceress had not contacted him after he left, and he couldn't find Teela anywhere. His head was bowed in silence as he wasn't even sure if there was even a purpose for him being there.

His eyes opened as he was readying to stand up, and he saw on his sword a single red droplet. Before he could move again another red drop fell from above onto the sword. His hand grasped the handle of the sword as He-Man backed away from the altar.

His eyes widened half with disbelief and half with terror as he saw the source of the droplets. Hanging from the ceiling was the body of Evil-lyn with a spear through the heart and blood running from her mouth. "It's not her," He-Man said astonished.

Not wanting to see anymore, He-Man turned towards the door and sprinted out. He stepped out into the palace garden only lit by the light of the Eternian moons. He started moving back towards the main palace, and then froze in his footsteps as he heard a scream.

Before trying to figure out anything else, he just started running towards its source. Frantically running through the flowers and trees spotting the garden. His sword in hand ready to strike with the most rage he had ever felt.

Another scream came from the castle.

He-Man broke through the last tree in the garden and looked up to the palace. "Noooooo!" yelled He-Man as he ran as fast as he could towards his falling mother.

He-Man came to his mother on the ground and couldn't look at her. Not stopping to mourn over her death he flew to the stairs leading up the palace. His legs bounded up the stairs skipping two or three at a time.

He flew around the corner into the hallway where the bedrooms were situated. "He-Man! What happened?" Teela questioned almost being ran over.

Breathing hard, He-Man embraced Teela who was dressed in a robe. "Get back in your room, Teela, and lock the door."

"But I can help. I've fought Evil-lyn before." Teela argued looking into He-Man's desperate face.

Pulling Teela slightly away from his body so he could look into her eyes he said, "It's not her, Teela."

"What do you mean, He-Man? You caught her, and she escaped, and... and."

"I know Teela, but I just found her hanging from the temple ceiling."

Teela had no words left to say to He-Man as she laid her head down on his chest. "I need for you to go to your room now Teela. Whoever or whatever it is is just between them and me now."

Teela nodded in agreement as she turned from He-Man heading towards her room. He-Man reached up his hand not wanting to let her go, but he knew he must stop the killing.

§§§

Zoar sailed through the ebony night sky towards the flashing red lights on the walls of the Eternian palace. Outside the palace were large parades of people gathering in the capitol for the annual summit. The people locked outside of the walls had no idea what was going on inside.

Flying over the top of the walls, Zoar noticed an opened window at the top of the throne room. Swooping down over the top of the building she slipped through and slowed down towards the red carpet heading towards the throne.

The Sorceress's feet gently touched the carpet as she now again walked as a human being. Her eyes glanced around the well decorated but empty room. "He-Man? Is anyone here?"

No one answered he lonely calls.

She moved timidly across the throne room floor. She glanced around the room quickly as the images of green passed through her mind. Her face then turned towards the throne of King Randor.

More images of green passed into her head.

She stumbled backwards not wanting to see any more. Then a tear ran down her cheek as she saw the blood at the bottom of the throne running into the carpet. Her eyes moving up she saw an image of the king - lifeless and stained with his own blood.

"Poor Adam," wept the Sorceress stepping backwards but somehow not able to take her eyes from the image before her from her mind.

A black covered hand then grabbed the Sorceress from around the waist and another pressed a green-glowing knife to her throat and a too familiar voice said, "It's time for you to join Tellan."

"No," gasped the Sorceress but not fighting back. "But how did you..."

"Let her go now!" came a powerful voice from across the room.

"He-Man. Just in time for the big show," said the voice from under the black hooded cloak.

He-Man paused in his steps as all the anger in his body suddenly turned into surprise and utter confusion. His jaw dropped as the hand with the glowing knife reached back and dropped the black hood. "Surprised, He-Man?"

"Teela. Why...how...?" He-Man tried to ask but not yet able to comprehend what was happening.

"You want to know why I killed the king and queen or those two foolish villagers," Teela said keeping her distance from He-Man dragging the feeble Sorceress along with her. "It's really quite simple He-Man. Timiña and Lianna were just practice for the king and queen."

"How could you be so sick?" He-Man questioned.

"Don't get too hasty, He-Man. That wasn't all," said Teela still pacing around the throne room with the knife held tight against the Sorceress's neck. "Timiña was also sleeping with one of my best officers in the Eternian army. She quit after Timiña broke it off. People like that don't deserve to live."

"That was no reason to do what you did, Teela." He-Man said with the anger returning to his face.

"No, He-Man." Teela said in a voice of abruptly increasing madness. "My father, Tellan, died because of the king, and the Sorceress left him to die."

"Teela, no," the Sorceress said as the knife around her neck pressed closer. "Randor didn't know."

"What? What does the king have to do with your father's death, Teela?" He-Man said backing the pressure off of Teela a little bit.

"My father was killed in a battle before I was born. He was fighting along side Randor when he told him to get another neutron shell. Randor dropped it, and it went off some how."

"It was an accident then Teela." He-Man said immediately approaching Teela.

Teela moved backed quickly dragging the Sorceress with her, and her voice rose much more. "No. How did Randor know to move away so quickly to avoid the blast? He had no way of knowing, and the Sorceress had her powers. She knew he was out there, and she did nothing!" Tears of rage and sadness fell down Teela's face.

"Teela, that is not how it went," came her mother's pleading voice softer than usual from the glowing knife pressing at her neck. "You've been mislead by someone, and I know him, Teela. He can't be trusted."

"What do you know about trust, Mother?" Teela said holding her more aggressively as He-Man watched helplessly. "Father trusted you, and you weren't there for him.

"I couldn't Teela. I can't change the paths of the Universe. You have to trust me now Teela. Give the power back to him and forget him."

"Forget him so I can do what Mother? Become the Sorceress of Grayskull," wailed Teela as she pulled her mother with her circling with He-Man as he watched. "I've never wanted to be the Sorceress. I'm a warrior. I can't just sit in that castle all day. I can't be alone."

"You won't ever be alone, Teela. I'll be there," begged He-Man jumping on his chance to help and free the Sorceress.

"You He-Man. You're not my love He-Man. You never have been. I would be stuck in the horrid castle away from Adam. Adam is my love, and Adam isn't in Grayskull. He'll be king, and I'll be abandoned in Grayskull."

He-Man couldn't believe it. Teela loved Adam not He-Man. "Teela, you don't have to do this. I am Adam."

"Don't try to fool me now, He-Man. I'm not dumb."

"Listen to him, Teela," said the Sorceress's growingly weak voice.

He-Man then stopped moving and planted his feet steadily as he lifted his sword straight into the air. Teela froze and tightened her grip. "Let the power return," boomed the voice of He-Man.

A beam of light shot from the sword and returned. Teela flashed her eyelids quickly as the light blinded her. As her sight started to come back to her she closed her eyes not believing what she saw. "Adam?"

"Yes, Teela. It's me," came Prince Adam's comforting voice. "Now let the Sorceress go and give back this power to whoever it is that deceived you."

Teela's arms loosened and the Sorceress fell to the ground. "I can't Adam. I don't know where he is."

"Who is it, Teela?" questioned Adam eagerly awaiting the answer as the emotionally drained Teela stood motionless in her black cloak holding the knife which was glowing green and rivers of tears flowing from her eyes.

Adam's body whipped around as one of the large doors to the throne room swung open as another figure in a black cloak with the ominous green glow pervading from it entered the room.

"Who are you!" Adam yelled as he quickly backed away from him towards Teela and the Sorceress. The figure walked closer, but Adam couldn't see his face from under the black hood, and Teela still said nothing. Then the Sorceress's head rose from the ground looking at the figure. "It's...Zodac."

The man's arm quickly flew up removing his hood and showing his face. "Yes. That is right Sorceress." He started walking closer as Teela, frightened by his appearance, was backing away. "And Teela. Didn't I tell you to make it short and quick?"

Still sobbing, Teela didn't answer.

"Yes, short and quick. Just like when I killed your father."

Teela froze and stood up with a new strength. "What? But you said..."

"I had to. He was getting too close to the Sorceress and the cosmic balance was being disrupted. I didn't know I was too late that time though," replied Zodac as he started walking closer to them from across the room. Adam was bent down at the now unconscious Sorceress's side. "I was too late, because you had already been created. That is why I came back. I thought maybe these people would catch you, but I misjudged your abilities as a mad psychopath."

Teela's arm rose as she said with power, "You bastard." She flung the knife at Zodac's head with as much energy as she had left. Zodac arm raised and a green blast shot from it crumbling the knife to the ground.

"Teelaaaa!" shouted Adam's voice from the Sorceress's side.

Another blast came from Zodac's hand headed straight towards Teela. Adam was sprinting for her, but was seconds too late as the blast went straight through her as Adam dove and caught her in his arms.

"Noooooo!" yelled Adam as he looked into the face of his only love. Setting her body on the ground he quickly pulled out his sword and stood up saying, "I have the power!"

He-Man then approached Zodac who was now floating in a mystic green cloud. "I have now secured the cosmic balance He-Man. Teela was never meant to be the Sorceress of Grayskull."

"Who are you to say she wasn't!" yelled He-Man up to the God-like figure.

"No reason to be angry at me He-Man. I have done the universe a favor."

"Now I will do it a favor!" yelled He-Man charging towards the floating Zodac.

"I'm afraid not," said Zodac as he vanished into the mystic green cloud.

He-Man ran through the dissipating green cloud and fell to his knees with tears running from his face. He had never felt weaker then he had at that moment, but yet his future seemed clearer than ever.

He stood up and walked over to the awakening Sorceress. Bending over he lifted the frail body in his arms. Walking away from the events of that night he held the Sorceress close to him and said, "I'll take you home. Grayskull will take care of us."


End file.
